


HCs. Top that

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: Omg love your wheelzier post. May l request more? :> Who do you think tops the most? Thank Youu- Asked by Anonymous on Tumblr
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 2





	HCs. Top that

**Author's Note:**

> Aww thank you so much ^_^

I’mmmm the guy who’s like ‘everyone is a switch’ even if real life dictates otherwise. I know that’s probably a boring answer (*broken record, all my answers are boring but whatever*) but honestly… Doesn’t this kind of thing normally depend on our mood? Or our environment/situation.

Like in one AU I have, which I will not detail cause it can be very squicky to some, Richie is DEFINITELY the bottom. At least most frequently. Because Mike loveees to make his baby feel tended to, and like normally yes, he’s in charge, but of situations that ultimately he doesn’t truly have control over. So when it comes to *Richie* Mike has a very SAFE amount of ACTUAL control, and it’s such a huge fucking relief to know everything he’s doing is the right move. It’s a no-pressure kind of being in charge. He knows that everything he’s doing to Richie is what needs to be done, and that the outcome will be good, no matter what. That he really is keeping people (Richie) safe, and doing what’s best for them. It’s a huge load off his mind, and a great way to de-stress. But… that goes for Richie even when we’re not talking about sex. Richie is his safe place, period.

Then I have another slightly less, but still possibly squicky AU in which, you guessed it, Richie is also the bottom lmao. This time it’s different… It’s more biological of a mentality. It’s something Richie *needs*. And Mike was kind of surprised Richie needed it from *him* and it makes him feel special and whole in this really unexpected and exciting way. And he has someone else taking care of him when *he* needs to bottom. So it’s all very - kdj;sfhn good and works out well for everyone involved.

And then… we come to every-other-verse time… wherein, finally, I think Richie might top more? Not MUCH more, mind you… I really think that boy needs a healthy amount of dicking okay. But here is where we really address the fact that Mike needs a god damned break. He needs to let go. Not think. Not be responsible. He needs and deserves to be taken care of, and Richie, if nothing else on this godforsaken planet, is VERY good at giving people mind-numbing orgasms that take them away from every bad place they’ve ever known and into something wonderfully comatose and warm and happy. He’s like … the safest drug known to man. And he loveeeeessss Mike’s tight, tiny *fans self* I made myself blush thinking about his ass. I’m fine. It’s fine. Richie’s fine. You know why Richie’s fine? Cause he can literally get Mike from a zero to a sixty in like a minute flat, and then take his time using Mike’s hole and making them both lift off from the stupidity that is reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry for getting personal at the end. My bad. Anyways. ♥ Tysm for asking!


End file.
